


Gems the Could Be

by inujuju



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, poem, spoilers from The Trial, thought peace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: A collection of poems based on Steven Universe theories and facts.1. Pink Dimond: A short poem/thought piece on the idea that Pink Diamond orchestrated her own shattering.2. Not Yellow: A snippet of what Peridot may have meant to be (aka Yellow Peridot).





	1. Pink Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by SliceofOtaku over on youtube.

Pink Diamond

Pink Diamond.  
Joy. Creativity. Love.  
Awoke one day from Her slumber,  
to cries of a plot against Her.

Pink Sapphire.  
Nobility. Wealth. Honesty.  
Spoke with tears on her face,  
about how She would die in this place.

Pink Agate.  
Calm. Comfort. Security.  
Begged to be by Her side,  
to fight against the future’s tide.

Pink Pearl.  
Confident. Vision. Belief.  
Tucked herself beside Her close,  
forever silent for She had chose.

Rose Quartz.  
Reassure. Peace. Love.  
Was gone for having cared far too much,  
to become her diamond’s much needed crutch.

The Truth.  
Decisive. Single. Finale.  
Fell asleep one day,  
when Pink Diamond’s plot did lay.


	2. Not Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with the idea that Peridot was meant to be a pure Yellow Peridot that came out Wrong and was later forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspire in part by SliceofOtaku's theory on off colour gems, the other part being my love for Peridot.

Not Yellow.

Years upon years went into her making.  
Eons passed before she could even stretch.  
Leagues above the others she was to be.  
Leading her fellows in her Diamonds way.  
Only she came out  
Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YA SEE WHAT I DID THERE.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've done fandom poetry... But the idea is just so sad yet beautiful in an odd way that I just had to get my two cents in.


End file.
